The Druid
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: There is someone that is lurking in the shadows...someone from another time and place. Are they another meta-human? Are they friend or foe? What is the link that they have to team Flash? (Possible crossover with Arrow...)


"Why you here? You know that men are not allowed on this island," The Queen said when the man appeared in the room.

"I promise I will not be long…I have a message," the man said.

"What is this message that is so important that it puts your life in danger?" The Queen asked.

"It's time for her to return to the world of man," the man said.

"She belongs here," The Queen said.

"She was only here for training which she has completed," the man said.

"Who gave you this message?" The Queen asked.

"Her father…and if she has not returned by the end of the week he will come and take her back himself…and destroy your home…and every last building will be destroyed," the man said.

"He is threatening my people? After we took in his daughter?" The Queen almost shouted.

"No, your highness…not your people just the buildings…and their homes. Her father does not take lives only saves them. Her time has come," the man said stiffly.

"Fine! Guards!" The Queen yelled.

What appeared to be were two young woman holding long golden spears. They both stood over 6 feet tall. One had chestnut brown hair with green eyes wearing a light green toga with silver trimming. The other was golden blonde wearing a pale orange toga trimmed in gold.

The one in light green asked, "Yes, your highness?"

"Lita…please bring Merlynn here…with anything that she will need to take with her she is returning to the world of man," The Queen said bitterly.

"What? NO!" the blonde hair woman said.

"Mina, we knew she wasn't going to be here forever, we knew she would be leaving…she told us that it would be soon," Lita paused as she put a hand on Mina's arm then said, "We must do as the Queen asked."

"Lynn," Lita said as she knocked on a door.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal a stunningly beautiful young woman who stood 5'8'' with jet black hair and stunningly sapphire blue eyes. She wore a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. She had a black backpack that was full of items that she knew that she was going to need where she was going.

Mina gasped at when she saw that her friend had already changed and was ready to depart from their home and she asked in a whisper, "You knew you were leaving today?"

"I had an inkling…that was verified when I felt the messenger arrive," Lynn paused as she stepped into the hallway leaving the door open to reveal a spotless and clean room then said, "I will not be gone forever…it will only feel like few years to you."

"You will be returning?" Lita asked.

"One day I will return…but I will not stay for long," Lynn said as her eyes stared off into the distance.

"We shall wait for your return," Mina said as they hugged her.

"Your highness," Lita called as she walked into the room followed by Lynn and then Mina.

"Your Highness, Thank you for your hospitality and the training it will safe my life and those that I will become my family…I shall miss you…all of you, you have become all my sisters," Lynn said as she walked over to The Queen and bowed.

"My dear Lynn when you first arrived none of us were very happy with the arrangements that were made because no one had any say in what was done…but I no regret those feelings because as I along with all of the other Amazons here were able to get to know you it turned out to be a blessing we learn much from you. We learned to trust someone from the outside world…you may return here whenever you need to for whatever reason no questions will ever be asked. We hope to see you again soon…my daughter," The Queen said as she pulled the young woman into a hug which was returned.

"I will miss you so much," Lynn said holding back the tears as she pulled back from The Queen.

The Queen smiled as she turned to Lita and Mina and said, "Come Lita, Mina we must leave they need to speak before they leave."

"You knew I was coming?" the man asked.

"I knew you would be coming soon, and prepared for your arrival…I sensed your arrival and changed. I know where I am going, and I know my father wants me to take a sleeping potion so that I will be found in the aftermath of some kind of explosion, but beyond that I do not have an idea," Lynn said as she walked over to him and coming to a stop in front of him.

"I'm sure that it will be revealed to you when it needs to be," the man said as he held out his hand for her to take while holding out a potion for her to take in the other hand. Lynn took the bottle, took of the cork, than drank the bottle as she took his open hand into hers, but before she could make it fully to his side she began to fall to the ground asleep.

The man quickly stepped forward and caught her before she fell to the ground and whispered, "My dear sweet, Merlynn…soon you will be mine."

Lynn woke up a later in a hospital bed next to a young man who seemed to be in a coma but she sensed that it was something else, but she wasn't in a place to say anything about it. They were in the middle of a code blue when Lynn opened her eyes. And watched the older man and his daughter, well she assumed that it was his daughter stood off to the side scared that they might lose the young man on the bed.

Lynn whispered, " _æt béon_ _éadnes_ " (1) as he eyes flashed a soft white light for a split second before they turned back to normal.

She watched as the father and daughter's expression of worry disappeared and replaces with peaceful expressions. As they watched the young man stabilized once again and begin to lay peacefully on the bed once again. It was then that the daughter had noticed that she was awake and watching the young man as well, she walked over to the bed and said, "It's good to see that you are awake…I heard the doctor's talking they weren't sure what was wrong with you."

"I'm not really sure what happened…or where I am," Lynn said honestly.

"There was an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs, they found you in the next building under a beam and some rubble," she paused as she assessed her blank look then said, "In Central City."

Lynn raised an eyebrow then said, "Central City?"

"You have an Irish accent were you visiting from Ireland?" she asked.

"I was to begin an internship…" Lynn started but she drifted off as her eyes drifted to the man in the wheel chair and the young red headed woman who came into the room and began to talk to the young woman's father. The young woman seeing this walked back over to her father and joined the conversation. Lynn observed the man in the wheel chair and as she studied the man she knew then that he was not what he seemed and needed to be watched…closely.

9 Months Later

"Any good news for me today, Lynn?" Iris asked her with a smile as she put down her order.

Lynn smiled back and said, "Of course, always start the day with good news."

"Well, then out with it," Iris said smiling.

"You will reunite with a loved one," Lynn said with a small knowing smile playing on her lips as she picked up her cup of coffee.

"Where did you pick that one up?" Iris said.

"Don't really remember what movie that was…I just know it was something I watched recently," Lynn smiled as her eyes shifted to the door of the coffee house and locked on a figure that walked into the coffee house and was staring intently at her friend Iris.

"Well I guess I was right," Lynn said as she indicted for her to look behind her.

"Barry!" Iris called as she ran over to him.

Lynn smiled as she placed a few dollars on the table then left the shop before her friend really noticed her, it wasn't time for them to meet yet.


End file.
